Regard lointain
by Shirenai
Summary: Ces derniers temps, Natsume est un peu distrait.


**Titre :** Regard lointain

**Rating :** K.

**Disclaimer :** Longue vie à Yuki Midorikawa.

**Note :** Texte écrit pour le thème "vague" sur la communauté LJ daily_boards.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Natsume regardait distraitement le paysage par la fenêtre. La tête appuyée contre la paume de sa main gauche, il laissait aller ses yeux çà et là. Sur cette dame qui se promène, sur les arbres verdoyants qui ondoient sous la brise. Sur les maisons que le soleil généreux irradiait de sa chaude lumière et les ombres fantasques qu'elles projetaient. Il aimait cette vue panoramique et reposante que lui offraient les grandes verrières de son école. Le cours d'histoire ne l'intéressait pas vraiment, aussi préférait-il s'évader de l'autre côté des vitres et se promener dans les allées ombragées.

« Takashi ! »

Il sursauta en entendant l'éclat de voix et tourna rapidement la tête vers son professeur qui le regardait d'un air sévère.

« Arrêtez de regarder dans le vague et prenez la lecture de la page trente-sept.

- O… oui. »

Un peu honteux de s'être fait prendre en flagrant délit de rêvasserie, Natsume se hâta d'ouvrir son livre et d'en lire le contenu. Quand il eut fini, ses amis se tournèrent vers lui avec un petit sourire :

« Eh, Natsume, tu pensais à quoi ?

- A une fille, c'est sûr !

- Arrêtez avec ça ! Je vous ai déjà dit que non ! » se défendit-il vivement

« Oh tu peux nous le dire, tu sais, c'est pas comme si c'était honteux.

- Alors, c'est qui ?

- Personne… »

Il avait cette fois répondu très calmement, presque trop, car les autres cessèrent immédiatement de rire. Le garçon avait le regard ailleurs, signe qu'il était dans ses pensées et qu'il valait mieux l'y laisser. Sans rien ajouter, ses camarades se retournèrent et se remirent à suivre la leçon. Natsume quant à lui resta muet, les yeux dans le vague, immobile au-dessus de sa feuille qui resterait vierge jusqu'à la fin du cours. Il ne réfléchissait pas vraiment à cette histoire de fille – non pas que ça ne l'intéressait pas, il y avait déjà pensé et était parvenu à la conclusion que tant qu'il n'en aurait pas terminé avec le carnet d'amis, il lui serait difficile d'être aussi proche de quelqu'un – mais plutôt à tous les youkai qu'il avait rencontrés jusqu'à présent.

Il se demandait par exemple ce à quoi ils pouvaient passer leur journée. Est-ce qu'ils jouaient ? Dormaient ? Un youkai pouvait-il aller à l'école ? Se poser de telles questions lui paraissait stupide mais ça l'intriguait. Il se disait qu'après tout, certains avaient une apparence très proche de celle d'un être humain, leurs activités ne devaient donc pas en être trop différentes. Et puis ça lui semblait important, puisqu'il voulait comprendre ces créatures.

Dans ces moments-là, Natsume s'attendait toujours à ce qu'un youkai arrive en douce derrière lui ou à la fenêtre et le fasse sursauter. C'était à chaque fois qu'il s'attardait sur ce genre de considération qu'il se faisait justement surprendre par l'objet de ses pensées. Il tourna prudemment la tête vers son épaule mais rien, pas plus qu'à la vitre. Étrange, se dit-il, d'habitude, ça ne manque jamais. Peut-être faisait-il trop chaud pour qu'ils sortent…

Quand la sonnerie retentit, il rangea distraitement ses affaires et sortit à pas lents. Marchant dans le couloir, il entendit tout à coup des cris suraigus et exclamations admiratives. Un attroupement de filles s'était fait devant les fenêtres. Il y avait vraisemblablement quelque chose ou quelqu'un dehors. Le garçon prêta l'oreille et réussit à saisir l'essentiel du babillage surexcité :

« Oh ! Natori Shuuichi !

- Pas possible ! Je croyais qu'il était parti…

- Il doit avoir un tournage urgent…

- Aaah ! Il est toujours aussi beau ! »

Natsume comprit rapidement de quoi il était question. Natori-san était revenu – probablement d'un exorcisme il ne savait où –, et il avait eu la bonne idée de venir le voir directement à l'école. Comme à chaque fois qu'il y avait des membres de la gent féminine dans les environs, il fallait qu'il joue de son charisme d'acteur et se mette à lancer des sourires à tour de bras. Génial, pensa-t-il. Son sac nonchalamment posé sur le dos, il descendit les escaliers et rejoignit le jeune homme qui se tenait effectivement au portail.

« Ah, Natsume-kun !

- Vous pourriez tout de même éviter de faire ça » répondit-il entre ses dents « en plus vous savez où j'habite, vous auriez pu attendre que je finisse les cours.

- Désolé, mais à vrai dire je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Comme je t'avais promis que je viendrais te voir à ma prochaine visite, » poursuivit-il en commençant à marcher à la suite de Natsume qui ne l'avait pas attendu « je suis passé avant de repartir. »

Insérer ici sourire éblouissant mais sincère. Le garçon s'en voulut un peu de l'avoir accueilli si froidement. Après tout, il prenait un moment pour venir le voir alors qu'il était probablement occupé et lui se comportait comme un ingrat. Natori avait dû comprendre pourquoi son interlocuteur s'était soudain fait silencieux et entreprit de le rasséréner. Il lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux, de ce geste qu'il avait l'habitude de faire et ajouta :

« Ne t'en fais pas. Je sais que le lieu n'est pas opportun mais je voulais voir comment tu allais. Tu as l'air un peu fatigué, d'ailleurs. Tout va bien ?

- Oh ! Euh je… »

Un peu pris au dépourvu, Natsume se trouva embarrassé et s'empourpra. Heureusement pour lui, Natori-san partit d'un rire léger et lui proposa d'aller boire quelque chose au café où ils avaient pris l'habitude d'aller pour discuter. Devant son thé glacé, le petit-fils de Reiko n'en menait pas large. La prévenance de son aîné le mettait plutôt mal à l'aise, même si elle n'était pas que désagréable. Tandis qu'il osait un regard en biais vers Natori, le youkai en forme de salamandre se mit à bouger et grimpa jusque sur la joue gauche du jeune homme. Il n'avait donc pas encore réussi à l'exorciser… Le fils adoptif des Fujiwara se demandait s'il y avait bien un moyen de faire disparaître cette marque de naissance.

« Natsume-kun ?

- Eh ?

- Ah, rien. Tu avais le regard dans le vague, » sourit l'acteur « je me demandais à quoi tu pensais.

- Oh… rien de précis.

- Hum… tu ne changeras pas, hein ? Tu sais pourtant que tu peux tout me dire, non ?

- Non, je vous assure, ce n'était rien » fit-il en forçant un sourire « j'étais juste distrait. »

Le silence se réinstalla jusqu'à ce qu'ils se quittent. Le soleil était déjà en train de tomber, embrasant l'horizon et teintant les nuages d'une belle couleur sanguine. Tandis que Natsume rentrait chez lui, il se prit à penser que Nyanko-sensei lui ferait sûrement un sermon pour d'une part avoir osé boire sans lui – même s'il ne s'était pas agi d'alcool – et d'autre part pour être rentré tard, qui plus est seul, avec pour sempiternel argument que si un ayakashi l'avait attaqué, il aurait été sans défense puisque sans garde du corps. Il se dit cependant qu'une fois dans sa chambre, il pourrait contempler le vague tout à loisir en retraçant le chemin sinueux de ses pensées.

_Erm… Fin ? =D_


End file.
